ronny_ditchekfandomcom-20200213-history
The Shining film
The Shining is a horror film directed, produced and written by Stanley Kubrick. This film was popular for references on tv and movies. This film stars Jack Nicholson, Shelly Duvall, Danny Lloyd and Scatman Cothers. This film was based on the book with the same title by Stephen King. Jack Torrance is the father of Danny Torrance and the husband of Wendy Torrance.Jack is also taking a job there as a winter caretaker. They move in a hotel which it's built itself on a native american burial ground site. The manager Stuart Ullman informed the Torrance's that the last family's father went nuts because of cabin fever and killed his family and himself. Danny, who has ESP and has paranormal ablities has a bad feeling about the hotel. After Wendy tells a doctor that Danny has a imaginary friend named Tony which is Danny's alter ego. On closing day they are given a tour by chef Dick Hallorann, then he suprises Danny in telepathic form by offering him ice cream. He tells Danny he and his grandmother has a ability in common which he call's "shining". Danny asks that if their is anything scary in the hotel. He tells him room 237 has a lot of memories and also he tells Danny to stay out of there. One month later and Jack's writing project is going nowhere. Wendy and Danny then takes a look at the hotel's hedge maze. Wendy then wonders about the phones going off due to the snow and Danny has more scary visions. Then Jack starts acting wierd and becomes prone to violent outbursts. Danny see's that the door to room 237 is open. Later Wendy see's Jack sleeping on his typewriter, then he wakes up after he has a horrifying nightmare. It was about he was killing her and Danny. Danny arrives traumatized and a bruise on his neck, then Wendy accuses Jack for that. Then he wanders to the gold room where he meets Lloyd the bartender. He serves him burbon on the rocks and after Jack complains about his marriage. Wendy tells Jack that Danny told her that a crazy woman in one of the rooms tried to stangle him. After he goes to investigate room 237, he encounters a dead ghost of a woman, but he tells Wendy he saw nothing. Then they argue wether he should be removed from the hotel. Now Jack angrily goes back to the gold room, but now it has ghosts for a costume party. Then he meets the previous caretaker Grady who tells him he must correct his family and Danny reached to Hallorann somehow. Now Hallorann is in florida and he feels that something is wrong and he goes back to Colorado to see what. Danny is now starting to call out "redrum" and he is now calling himself Tony. Wendy search's Jack and he found his typewriter saying "all work and no pay make's jack a dull boy" in different layouts. Jack confronts Wendy before she hits him with a baseball bat. Now she managed to drag and lock him in the kitchen and the pantry, but that won't work due to him knocking out the 2 way radio and snowcat. Later Grady releases Jack from the gold room. Danny writes "REDRUM" on the bathroom mirror with lipstick and Wendy sees it spell's out "MURDER". Jack starts chopping down the door with an fire axe and Wendy let's Danny out the window. Then he chops down the bathroom door as Wendy screams in horror.Then he yells out "here's Johnny!" Then with he knife, she slashes his hand. Hallorann has returned with his snowcat which he borrowed to get back up the mountains. Then Jack kills Hallorann in the hall and Jack chases Wendy to the hedge maze seeing a lot of ghosts and a lot of blood in the elevator, Danny goes back in and misleads Jack by walking backwards, now Wendy and Danny went in the snowcat and then Jack freezes to death. In the epilogue in a photograph dated July 4th 1921, Jack smiles with the party revelers.